Love Rekindled
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Levi was left broken and desperate after Majima left. He found someone who helped take away the pain. What happens when Majima comes back but Levi is happy? Very aware that Majima wasn't trying very hard to disguise himself. Levi is kind of a ditz. So is Seth. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I don't own most of these characters. Just Seth, Levi and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

How many years has it been since he was here? How many hours do I spend a day constantly thinking of him? His touch, his kiss… His scent. Everything about him drives me crazy. I gritted my teeth trying to push him out of my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried, he just wouldn't leave. It's been that way for several years now and I don't know what I could do to get my mind off of him at a time like this.

A knock on the door jerked me out of my thoughts. I was still at work. I needed to pull myself together right now.

"Levi? You cool bro? You've got a couple of guests waiting for you. She requested you specifically." Seth, my co-worker and closest friend, called from the other side of the door.

His voice seemed a little tense. That was a bit odd since he never really got upset over anything unless it was something big.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I called back holding back a sigh.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized that I had been crying though I don't quite remember doing so. I splashed my face with water and dried it before leaving the bathroom.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so caught up on him. It's only bringing you down Levi. He's not worth the heartache. You have a wonderful boyfriend that loves you. Aren't you happy?" Seth said with a worried looked on his face. His tone had also switched to a much softer tone as he spoke to me.

I couldn't help the sigh that came out. This wasn't what I wanted to deal with right now.

"I appreciate your concern. I am happy though. But before we get too into this conversation, what table requested me?" I replied hoping to avoid the conversation.

The sigh that I received made me feel better knowing I'd be able to continue my work without much more delay.

"Table three. Group of two. One of them being your most favorite woman in the world and the other looking a little… Odd. They were both equally excited to have you hosting them." Seth explained, patting my back and that same tone he had earlier crept back into his voice.

I wanted to ask him what it was about, but I let a groan escape and mentally prepared myself to be assaulted with girly screams. Being a host wasn't ideal but there weren't any gay host clubs to work at.

I put on the most convincing smile I could before walking to the table that requested me. When I got there, I had to do a double take. Seth wasn't kidding when he said the other girl looked a little odd. Next to Sam sat a rather…. Manly girl. She looked oddly familiar. Almost like him. I blinked and shook my head. I was obviously imagining things. There was no way she looked like him.

"Evening ladies. Thank you so much for requesting me tonight. I hope you'll enjoy my services." I said in my most friendly tone as I sat down.

It came as no surprise when I got squeals and dreamy stares. I shook off the strange feeling going through me as the odd-looking female stared at me. I decided to take a better looked at her. She wore a metallic snakeskin dress with black fishnets and pink high heels. Her face was not what you would expect. If she was indeed a man, she didn't try hard to hide it. You could obviously see her facial hair. The goatee wasn't hidden at all. Her left eye had an eyepatch covering it. A silver necklace with medium sized rectangles hung around her neck. Silver earrings with a large circle on the outside and a smaller one sitting on the inside hung from her ears. Tattoos covered her shoulders and half of her arms, but she covered them before I could get a good look at them. Her hair was blond, pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head with a pink bow on the left side of her head. She really did look strikingly similar to him. Why was that? Was it the eye-patch? That would be stupidly obvious.

"So, Levi. Found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Samantha, my club regular, asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

Samantha was your typical prep. Short skirts, high heels and 20lbs of makeup. Ever since she first came to the club, she has been trying to get me to date her.

"You always ask me that question Sam. The answer is still no and the answer to your next question is also no." I calmly replied with a gentle smile.

Seth was the only one in the club who knew that I was into men and it would probably always be that way. If only he hadn't left. I wouldn't have to be here. I could feel the tears threatening to come back.

"Well you know I'll always be waiting for your sexy ass to change that mind of yours." Sam said with a wink.

Her friend didn't seem to like that too much as I could see the mild angry glint in her eye. Lesbian maybe? I shrugged the thought off and took a sip of the drink Sam had bought me.

Even though things were going pretty well between the three of us. I just couldn't shake off the strange feelings the blond was giving me. She never gave me a name to call her and she never spoke. Occasionally she would giggle and it sounded a little rough, almost like it was an impression of a female rather than a natural giggle. I could always ask Sam her name but the thought of asking Sam another girl's name sent a dreadful feeling through me. She seemed fine with me not knowing the name of her friend.

Through the session, I couldn't help but notice that the blond kept staring at me with a certain look in her eye. Sadness? Longing? A mix of both? Was I seeing things?

Just as I was about to question her about why she kept looking at me the way she was, Seth came over and announced that our time was up. He seemed even more tense than when he came to get me out of the bathroom. What was that about? I wanted to ask him about it earlier, I would have to ask him about both times later.

"Well ladies it was a pleasure to be your host this fine evening. Be safe going home and I hope you come back again." I said casually standing up and bowing my head.

Seth and I walked into the back and I took the opportunity to question my friend about what happened. It wasn't like him to act this way at all.

"Seth what's wrong? Earlier you seemed agitated about something and now you look like someone pissed in your drink." I asked hoping he would open up to me.

His expression seemed to soften. What was going on? First, he sounded pissed, then the strange man woman or woman man and now this. Seth was acting really strange.

"Since you didn't notice, it's nothing. You don't need to worry about what's going on in my head. You should go home. Take a few days off." Seth replied handing me my jacket. "Nishiki is already here to get you." He added in turning me towards the back door.

Nishiki, my current boyfriend. He wasn't the man I wanted but he helped keep the thoughts away when he was around. Seth was always super happy when Nishiki was around to help keep me from spacing out. The fact that Seth had called him sent red flags all through my brain. That meant he was here. That or someone else who was much more dangerous to me was.

I had another ex named Kuze. The relationship only lasted a couple of months before he broke it off. He was part of the same yakuza family that Nishiki was in. In fact, he was one of the lieutenants. I wasn't too heartbroken over it since I wasn't much attracted to the man anyways but where things started to get dangerous was when he decided he was going to stalk me. I never understood why he decided to do it considering I wasn't even the one to break things off and I was happy to have him out of my life anyways.

I gave Seth a suspicious look. The last time this happened was when Seth thought that HE had come back. It might have been Kuze, but I didn't care. There was the chance it was the other man I wanted to see. The other man I had been thinking about earlier.

"Seth you're hiding something from me. You don't do this unless you think he came back. I understand you care but shouldn't I face him at some point and get over this whole thing? I asked hoping to get some sort of an answer.

The look Seth gave me told me he didn't think I was thinking logically.

"I get that you want to see him again and try to move on from this, but I know you Levi. In this state, you'll go right back to him with no questions asked. You've finally found someone who takes your mind off of him. I think you should just go with Nishiki and stay with him for a while." Seth replied, keeping me from going back out onto the floor.

I tried everything I could to get around him but no matter what I did, I just couldn't get around him to the door. Finally, I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. I'll change and leave with Nishiki. You owe me for cutting my shift short thought." I said and grabbed my bag from the closet and disappeared into the bathroom.

From a nice suit, I changed into a t-shirt with Attack on Titan on the front. It hugged my chest and showed off what little muscle I had. The bottom of the shirt hugged my waist. I paired it with a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Belts with spiky studs were wrapped around my waist. I washed my hair quickly before putting my shirt on to wash out the hair gel I had put in to slick back my hair. My hair now rested freely. My bangs covered my left eye while the back of it spiked up ever so slightly. Most people called me an emo male. If I had to say anything about my style, they were right. I then slipped on my necklace, a heart shaped locket with a picture of me and my mom plus another picture I treasured dearly.

Once out of the bathroom, I slid on my many band bracelets and my converse. I hung my suit back on its hanger and put it in it's spot in the closet with the dress shoes underneath it.

"Take care Levi. Don't get yourself into trouble." Seth said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine." I mumbled and returned the hug.

I once more tried to slip past him to go out the front but he grabbed me and all but forced me through the back. I double checked I had everything before I waved to the infuriating male and exited through the back into the alley.

"Man he worries too much about me." I mumbled to myself as I walked.

It was a quiet night outside. Nothing that I wasn't used to since I normally got off around three in the morning most times. It was only around 11:30 at night. As I walked though, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I wasn't normally paranoid or anything but if there was a chance that I could run into that man, I became jumpy and rather easy to scare.

The walk through the alley went just fine. It wasn't until I came to the opening and started passing the front of the club that a badly done female voice called my name. I stiffened and began to turn around. It wasn't easy to tell who it was with the voice being so bad. I got far enough to catch the glimpse of a pink snakeskin dress before my arm was grabbed and I was forced into a strong chest.

The smell of Nishiki's cologne filled my nose and I relaxed into his arms. I closed my eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. His fingers on one hand stroked my back while the other ran through my hair.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just waltz back into his life." Nishiki growled, using the hand that was stroking my back to hold me tight against his chest while his other hand continued to stroke my hair.

I blinked. Waltz back into my life? Was it really him in that getup? I tried to get a look at the person but Nishiki pulled me tighter against him.

"I know I messed up, but I want to make it up to him. Give him back the life he had." The person speaking paused and the tone took on a darker hint but still managed to keep up the girly tone. "Why are you holding him like that?

Nishiki scoffed.

"You're more of an idiot than I than I gave you credit for. I'm his boyfriend now. I've fixed the broken man you left behind." Nishiki retorted, the anger showing in his tone.  
At this point, there was only one man he could be talking to. The only one who had broken me to the point I was ready to give up.

"Let 'im go. Right now. You have no right to take him like this." Majima's voice said, clear and steely.

My body tensed and both my hands gripped Nishiki's shirt tightly. I began shaking as the tears welled up in my eyes. So, it was him. Dressed as a woman to close to me. But why? Why not just approach me normally? Was it because of the protective men in my life?

His voice was just as I remembered it. Deep, sensual, intoxicating. Addicting. I could feel myself wanting to run to him. Hold him, kiss him, punch him.  
"You're the one that left. You're the one who broke his heart. I'm the one who came through and fixed him again. I didn't leave." Nishiki shot back, a snort following after that.

My heart was pounding, and my body was shaking. How many times had I thought of seeing him again? Fantasized about him touching me and holding me? Yet here he was, and I was cowering into another man, afraid to look at him. Part of that being Nishiki holding me so tight against him.

"Come on Levi. You don't need to deal with this. Let's get you home." Nishiki said in a softer tone.

I nodded unable to find my voice. Nishiki took my hand and began leading me to his car. I was surprised Majima didn't say a word to me or try to stop us. It seemed like we were going to leave without any problems until we reached the car and I was suddenly pulled into another man's embrace.

The wonderful smell of Aventus filled my nose. Majima hadn't change the cologne he wore at all? Seems like he hadn't much changed in anyway. His arms circled my waist and pulled my back against his strong chest. My heart fluttered at the feeling of being held by him again.

"Let him go Majima!" Nishiki growled reaching into his pocket and stepping towards us.

Was he going for a gun? Did Nishiki even own one? I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Majima pull me back as he took a step back.

"You can't please him like I can. I know for a fact you can't support 'im." Majima taunted shifting his hands on my body a bit.

I knew if Nishiki said anything other than he was right, Majima was going to make his point but Nishiki wasn't going to let him talk shit without saying something.

"How do you know I can't please him? Furthermore, I can support him. You're the one lacking in certain departments. After all, you were the one who left and dodges around him for the last couple of years." Nishiki retorted his tone going dark.

I could practically feel Majima smirk. He was definitely about to prove his point. I tried to pull away from him but his grip on me tightened. I struggled a bit against his hold but the more I struggled, the tighter he held me and all I could do at this point was muster an apologetic look. His strength majorly outweighed my own.

"I'll start off with pointin' out that if you were able to support Levi, he wouldn't have to work at this host club." Majima started, his tone smug.

It was true that I wasn't living the most amazing life at the moment, but I knew he was taking care of his sister who was having major health problems and he was trying to keep her alive. I never complained about that because I didn't want him to feel like he was obligated in helping me pay for things. Money was tight between the two of us, but I knew he was working hard to fix our situations. That wasn't something I could fault him for. I wanted to explain this to Majima, but he kept me silent by grabbing my ass.

"He could live with me and never have to work. Ya don't even share an apartment. And for my next point, I'll show ya." Majima added, lust entering his tone.

"G-Goro don't-!" I began to protest only to be cut off with one of his hands sliding under my shirt and up to my chest where his fingers gingerly brushed against my nipple.

I gasped and jerked, my back arching up to press against his hand more. I heard him chuckle. As this was happening, I vaguely registered Nishiki speaking frantically. Majima didn't even seem to notice.

"Please Levi, my love, ya know I love when you use my last name. Call me Majima. Like ya used to." He purred into my ear and lightly nibbled on the lobe of it.

I shuddered a bit in pleasure. His touch sent electricity through my body And I wanted to give into him. Call out for more and beg him to ravish me like he used to. When he didn't get the result he wanted, he decided to kick it up a notch. His fingers lightly pinched my right nipple while his other hand slide down into my pants and boxers where he wrapped his hand around my hardening shaft and gave a gentle squeeze. Just as he wanted, I moaned out and my legs began to shake. My hips jerked a bit earning me another chuckle from the man behind me.

His hand began to move along the length of my shaft causing my back to arch and my moans to come out more needy by the second. My hips gained a mind of their own and began to move my cock in his hand.

"There you go." He growled lustfully against my ear and began kissing down my neck.

"M-Ma-" I was about to moan out his name when the sound of running feet caught my attention.

It was vague and I could have ignored it if it wasn't for the shout that split the air.

"Apprehend that man! He's not allowed on the premises!" Seth shouted, slightly out of breath.

The bouncers running with him stopped for a second and I assumed looked confused. Seth's next words only confirmed my thought.

"The one in the dress." He said annoyed running faster towards us.

Majima growled, and in his distracted state, loosened his grip on me. Nishiki took the opportunity to shoot forward and pull his hand out of my pants before pulling me from his grasp and hurried me into the car. Once I was inside, safely, he turned to Majima one more time. The bouncers from the club were about thirty feet from him at this point and he was getting ready to take off.

"Do not come around him again. I'll cut your fucking hands off if I see you touch him one more time. I'll make your life hell for showing back up." Nishiki growled and got into the car.

Once we were both buckled, he started the car and tore out of the parking lot. I looked in the sideview mirror and seen Majima running across the parking lot in his pink dress. He had ditched the high heels somewhere and was sprinting. He also lost the wig letting me see he had cut his hair. How had I not followed my gut feeling? I knew he had looked so familiar in his disguise. He hadn't even tried to hide himself that way.

I shook my head and let out a giggle. It was at that point I realized that Nishiki had taken the man so seriously in his getup. How could he look him in the eye with a straight face and not burst out laughing? My giggle earned me a glance from my loving boyfriend.

"He was in a dress that whole time and you took him 100% seriously." I pointed out, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

I heard a chuckle from him before he laced his fingers with mine. My heart had finally calmed down and I was able to think clearly now. I could get over him, right? I mean sure his touch had sent me into a frenzy but that was only because I had been wanting it for so long… Right? I continued to try and convince myself that I didn't want him anymore. Tonight, was the closure I needed and now I could get over him.

Within another five minutes, we arrived at the apartment Nishiki lived in. Once he parked, he came to my side of the car and helped me out. When I was fully out, he carried me up to the apartment. It wasn't anything too big. Big enough to house two people if there wasn't a lot of furniture between them. A couch sat in the living room and a full-sized futon lay on the floor in his room.

Once inside the apartment fully, he closed and locked the door behind him after setting me down. He was worried that Majima would track me down and take me back. It wasn't impossible since he seemed to know that I wasn't living in the same place as Nishiki.

If I hadn't been with Nishiki when Majima decided to show up, how far would things have gone? Would I have ran back to him without hesitation? I didn't see his face too clearly outside of his terrible disguise, but I could tell he hadn't changed much except for the growth of his goatee and his hair being cut after his wig fell off. With the thought of his disguise in mind, how did I really not connect that it was him? Was I so desperately trying to avoid seeing him that I just didn't want to think it was him?

"What are you thinking about?" Nishiki asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"How did Seth know what was happening?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how he knew something was up.

"I called him. He does co-manage the club and I figured he should know that there was trouble brewing in the parking lot. I explained a bit of what happened and just kind of let him hear the rest of it. I couldn't just let him continue to do those things to you and I didn't want to try and engage him with him holding onto you so tightly. I didn't want you to get hurt." He explained, kissing my head.

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what his thought process went to. I knew he had been talking to someone quietly and quickly, but with the situation I had been in, I wasn't paying too close attention to what was happening around me. Nishiki suddenly scooped me up and carried me to his bed. He gentled set me down on it and climbed on top of me.

"Seeing him touch you that way made my blood boil. You're mine and I don't want you to ever forget that." He murmured and slid my shirt off followed by his jacket. His shirt was the next thing to come off.

After the erection Majima gave me, I was glad Nishiki decided he was going to finish what was started. I don't think I would have been able to sleep if he hadn't. We ended up making love for the majority of the night until we were both spent and fell asleep holding each other. For the first time in a long time, I dreamed of my memories and had the worst sleep that I've ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moon was high in the cloudless night sky as I stood on the street corner to make a couple of bucks. The events that led me here were to be expected though. My mother had died when I was young. As I grew older, my father tried to make me into what he thought was a "proper young man". He assumed I would chase the girls around just because I had a large group of girl friends in high school. Though when I had turned 15, he found out I was gay and when I turned 16, he kicked me out of the house. So here I was, a year later dressed in booty shorts and fishnets with a tank top to match. I wore my signature converse sneakers. Little did I know however, this would be the night that changed my life in so many ways.

Things weren't going as well as I had hoped. Despite being dressed the way I was, I was only getting females interested in me for the night and I would have to politely decline their offers no matter how much they offered. It would only be a disappointment to them when I couldn't perform the way they would want me to. At this point, I was starting to get tired of standing there and was about to give up when a man spoke from behind me.

"How much ya charge?" He asked, standing much closer than I had anticipated him to be.

I jumped a bit, not having heard him come up. Turning around, I faced him and felt myself become lost for words. He was gorgeous. Black hair tied up into a ponytail, an eyepatch covering his left eye and some dress shoes with a bit of metal on the tip of them. He was an absolute stud.

It took me a moment to reply to his question.

"Well… For head ¥3,000 and anal is ¥5,000." I replied trying to keep my cool.

I've never seen a man as attractive as he was. The smirk he gave me made my heart flutter in my chest.

"What about an all-nighter?" He asked stepping closer to me and pressing his body against my own.

I swallowed and bit my lip. That was an absolute first for me and had no idea what to tell him in this situation.

"I-I've never had anyone ask me about that before." I stammered, shocked that he would even want to spend a whole night with me

He chuckled and stroked my cheek with his thumb. His touch went straight to my crotch.

"Then how about we figure out the price when the mornin' comes? You can make it whatever you want with how satisfied you are with my performance." He replied wrapping an arm around waist and started walking us towards a hotel.

The way he made it sound was that he was the one selling himself for a bit of cash, but I knew that wasn't the case at all considering he was the one to pick me up. Wouldn't it be based off of my performance? I decided not to ask since I didn't want to scare away the only man who seemed interested in me at the moment.

It took us around ten minutes to reach the hotel from where we were standing on the corner. The walk there and to our room was relatively silent but I wanted to know what his name was. I didn't want to just call him dude or sir the whole time.

"Soooo…. What's your name stranger?" I asked hoping to get an answer out of him.

"Majima. Goro Majima. And what about you?" He replied glancing at me.

"Goro huh? Guess I'll call you Majima-san then. Sounds better. Levi Shishiro at your service." I answered, liking the way his last name sounded.

After introducing ourselves, we fell into silence once more and stayed that way until we were behind closed doors. He wasted no time in getting me onto the bed. He took his suit jacket off and then the shirt he wore under it before he worked on my clothes. My shirt came off first.  
For the first time since I started doing this, I felt shy and wanted to cover myself from his gaze.  
"Beautiful." He said breathlessly and dipped his head down to lick and kiss at my neck.

I gasped and moaned softly letting me head tilt back giving him more of my neck. He seemed to approve of this action when he started to bite and mark my neck.

"W-Wait! If you mark me like this, no one will want to pay for my services!" I managed to say though it didn't come out near as intimidating as I was wanting it to.

Majima chuckled and pulled back looking down at me with an almost predatory look in his eye. It made me shiver and I could feel myself becoming more aroused by the second.

"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want you all to myself." He purred dipping back down to continue he marking of my neck.

My hands gripped the sheets on the bed. I wanted to touch him more than anything but my experience with touching another man when he hadn't told me to didn't go too well but I couldn't help it any longer. I needed to touch him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My body felt like it was burning. My fingers on one hand tangled into his ponytail and I let my other hand feel around his chest and well-toned abs causing him to shiver.

The feelings coursing through my body had never happened with any other men. Why was it that he made me feel this way? I was craving more. I wanted more. I needed more.

"I… I can't take it anymore. I need you." I whimpered, shocked I had even said that.

My confession earned me another chuckle and he pulled back from my neck. I immediately missed the feeling of him kissing on me and wanted more. I was harder than a rock. Harder than I had ever been with any other man and I wanted release.

"My, my. So eager. Though I must admit that I haven't done this in a while. I'm probably harder than you. I guess we could skip the foreplay this time. Though, I might hurt you." He replied and undid his belt looking down at me with a slight amount of concern.

I shook my head and helped him with his lower half of clothing. Once his belt was undone, he quickly undid his pants and hastily discarded them with his boxers. He tossed them somewhere in the room. I kept my eyes on his face as he started working on my shorts and fishnets. I wore nothing under the shorts so once those were removed, I was completely naked under him. I didn't want to know how big he was. Not yet.

"I didn't think you could get any more attractive. I was wrong." Majima said softly and used his hand with some saliva to lube himself up.

I closed my eyes, heart pounding. This would be the moment I found out how big he was just from feel. I felt him line up and when he started to push into me, my eyes shot open wide and lips parted with a silent gasp of pain. My nails dug into his back causing him to suck in a breath. I wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or if it legitimately hurt him. I was going through a bit of pain myself from him going in with no prep. I couldn't blame him since I had basically told him to go without the prep.

"F-Fuck! How big are you?" I gasped out wondering how much more needed to fit and if it would even all fit inside of me.

I got another chuckle as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. I could see sleeping with him over and over if he was always this gentle and caring.

"Well last time I knew I was around 14 inches in length and about 3 thick. Judging from your reaction, I'm the biggest you've had." He replied continuing to gently push into me.

Not only was he the biggest I've ever had, he was also the quickest man to ever get inside of me. Most of the clients I got wanted it to last for as long as possible. They would take unnecessarily long to undress me and themselves and the foreplay always last for about an hour before they were even ready to fuck. He was different.

It hurt to suddenly have a massive rod pushing into me without the foreplay but at the same time, it felt so good being so stretched and full. Once he was fully inside, he stayed still to let me adjust and I could tell that he was struggling to keep himself still from the way his arms trembled. I did my best to relax and allow him to move. It seemed to take forever before I was able to adjust and gave him the ok. Almost instantly, he pulled out and thrust back in causing me to moan out and wrap my legs around his waist. I moaned out louder than I had ever done before. It surprised both of us and I blushed deeply covering my mouth with my hand, turning my head away from him. Why had I moaned like that? That's never happened before. I had always let out fake moans and to me they sounded fake but to other people, it must've sounded real enough because they never asked me about it. But this one was much, much different.

"Seems like someone is already enjoying themselves, Though I can't deny that you feel incredible wrapped so tightly around my cock." He murmured against my ear and pulled my hand from my mouth, pinning both of my hands above my head with one of his.

He gripped my hip and used the leverage to move me with him. Every time he pulled out, he would pull out to the tip of his cock and then thrust all the way back into me. Long drawn out moans filled the room and bounced off the walls. I didn't care if anyone heard us. It felt too good to keep quiet.

There were so many firsts happening tonight in a span of just a few hours. His touch sent me into a frenzy, I wanted this to last for as long as it could. I wanted to kiss him.  
His thrusts picked up speed causing the headboard of the bed to hit the wall gently and he seemed to have read my mind. His head bent down and he kissed me. Deeply. His lips were soft and plump. I eagerly returned his kiss.

As we kissed, he wrapped his free hand around my throbbing cock causing me to gasp and moan out into his waiting mouth. As soon as my lips parted, he slid his tongue into my mouth and played with mine. We battled for dominance and he won without too much trouble. With his victory, he began thrusting faster and harder, the headboard now banging loudly off the wall. My back arched and I balled my hands tightly, my nails digging into my palms. My moans were muffled by his lips and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching. Majima seemed to have sensed this, probably from me tightening around his cock and the way my cock throbbed in his hand, and began to jerk my cock in time with his thrusts. My body began to tremble and when he felt I wasn't getting closer, he angled his thrusts. He soon found what he was looking for the moment I threw my head back and cried out. I was ready to fall over the edge.

"Call my name. Cry it out with everything you have as you cum. Let the whole place know how you feel. If you're a good boy, I'll fill you with my cum. "Majima growled, the lust in his voice making me shiver.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cried out as loud as I could, his name echoing loudly off the walls with the pleasure I felt. My semen covered my stomach and his. Just as he promised, he buried his cock as deep as he could and came inside of me. He pumped his hips with each spurt of his cum until he couldn't cum anymore. I moaned and shivered from the feeling and laid there under him panting heavily.

He pulled out of me and used a tissue nearby to clean us up then flopped down on the other side of the bed panting just as heavily as I was. I rolled over onto to my stomach and rested my head on the pillow. I decided to get a good look at him just on the off chance I never got to see him again. The thought of that made me sad but I pushed the feeling away. I'll deal with that later.

I started down at his cock and no surprise there. He looked as big as he felt. Moving up, his stomach was nicely toned with sculpted abs. His chest was also well defined with his pecs. What caught my attention the most, however, was the large tattoo that covered his pecs and seemed to go onto his back. The left snake had it's mouth open and was pure white with yellow eyes. The other snake was similar only the positioning was slightly different and it's mouth was closed with it's tongue sticking out. Black and white clouds surrounded both of them. Red flowers with green leaves and yellow centers were dotted about pulling the whole tattoo together on the front.

Finally, I came to his clean-shaven face. He had a nicely defined jaw line and his cheeks seem to but sunken in a little bit. I hadn't realized he was watching me until I glanced up and his brown eye met with my green ones. I blinked and blush a deep shade of red. He shifted, laying so he was facing me completely.

"Like what ya see? You must if you did a full body sweep like that." He teased, lightly rubbing my back as I tried to fight my blush down. It seemed to only get worse.

I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off cool.

"I just figured I'd take a good look at ya while I could." I replied, trying to sound as uninterested and bored as possible.

He merely smirked and raised an eyebrow at my answer, letting me know he didn't believe me at all.

"If yer really that unimpressed and disappointed in me I can go." Majima taunted sitting up and sitting on the edge or the bed, getting ready to get up.

Without thinking, I flung myself around him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and preventing him from leaving. Upon realizing what I had done, I quickly let him go and turned away from him. That probably didn't do anything in my favor. If anything he was going to pay me less for that. I heard him chuckle and shift. He grabbed me and pulled me back down into a laying position. My back was pressed against his chest as he held me.

"Before you go apologizin' on me, I want ya to know that you did nothin' wrong. I wanted to see how you would react. Good to know you didn't want me to leave. Cause I want to spend more time with you too." He said softly placing a soft kiss on my head.

I blinked. This wasn't actually happening was it? There's no way this stranger wanted to spend extra time with me. This was just a one-time thing and then he would pay me, and we would go our separate ways. At least, that's what I was telling myself.

"You're spacing out on me." Majima's voice floated into my thoughts bringing me back to the present situation.

"Sorry. I tend to do that. Don't take it personally." I replied and curled up trying to scoot away from him. He only tightened his grip on me.

After tonight, I wouldn't feel these things for a man I didn't know. It was just another job that was done. This was the only time I was going to see him and that would be that. I felt him press closer to my back and I tried to keep my breathing steady.

"Somethin's bothering you. I can tell. What's wrong?" Majima asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"And here I thought I kept my emotions in check this whole time. Don't worry about it Majima-chan. You don't have to worry about me." I replied, thankful that my voice stayed strong.

I figured the conversation was over since he wasn't saying anything. That thought lasted all but two second when he flipped me over onto my back and pinned me down. He stared intently at me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. No matter how many times I looked at him, I couldn't get over just how attractive he was.

"Please talk to me Levi." Majima said softly, voice pleading.

The tone of his voice and the look on his face made me want to tell him right there. I could tell he really wanted me to talk to him about it. I almost broke right there and spilled my gut out to him.

"Trust me. It's not that important. Especially since we probably won't see each other after this. There really is no point in talking to you about it. It seems almost pointless if we aren't going to meet up again." I replied and forced myself to looked away from him.

Something was far different with this meetup than the rest of the ones I had done. My heart never wanted to beat normally and every touch from him made me want him that much more. From the corner of my eye, I could see him frown. Was he really that interested in what was bothering me? Why? It wasn't something he would have to deal with the moment he left me.

"Tell you what, if we meet up a few more times after this, I'll open up. But that also means you have to open up to me." I said and looked back at him.

I could see the hesitation in his face after my words sunk into his brain. Looks like I got out of this one. Scored one for Levi.

"Alright. Deal."

Fuck. That wasn't the answer that I had been expecting. With how much he had been hesitating, I would have figured he'd say no for sure and that I wouldn't have to talk about this.

"I can tell that you weren't expecting that answer. I can tell you don't want to about it right now and I won't pressure you into telling me." Majima replied brushing his thumb over my lip.

The one man turned my whole world upside down. He was the one I was looking to be with for the rest of my life. Where had he been this whole time? Even more so, would I ever see him again? That was the biggest thing I was worried about at this point in time. I let out a sigh and caved in.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that." I retorted and looked away from him again.

I could see him smile from the corner of my eye and I could help but roll my eyes. This man was a strange one. He surprised me further by stretching out and laying his head on my chest with both arms wrapped around me. This caused me to look at him and from this position, I was able to see the full extent of his tattoo. I knew it had to have been huge, but I wasn't expecting it to be as big as it was. A large Hannya face that followed the same color scheme as the snakes on his chest went all the way down his back and stopped just above his ass.

I blinked. I knew people who had tattoos this large. The only reason they had them was because they were in the yakuza. Then it dawned on me. He was part of a yakuza family! Would he die if he was found a man? Would I die? What would happen to me if he or one of his family members didn't kill me? I needed to stop my brain on it's thought process and focus on the situation now. He didn't seem like the type to kill and he didn't have anyone following him. It eased some of the worry in me but at the same time, I couldn't stop worrying.

We continued to chat idly about random things we liked to do until we both fell asleep. That night was the first time I ever slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding frantically and the urge to cry overwhelming me. I hadn't dreamt of Majima in such a long time and of all the dreams to have it was the one where we met when I was 17. I normally dreamt of other things. The last time I dreamt of Majima, it was a rather silly dream of him being a neko maid. Why couldn't I have had that dream again? At least then I wouldn't have to deal with all these sad emotions.

I looked at the side of the bed where Nishiki slept and noticed he wasn't there. It was about ten in the morning, so it was possible he had stuff to do for the Dojima family.

"Nishiki?" I called out, wondering if he was still around. No luck

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest hugging them tightly. This wasn't a good time for me to be alone. I needed the comfort of my boyfriend, but it seemed that once more he was forced to go work. Hopefully something good would come of this day and it wouldn't be filled with complete sadness.

I thought about going back to sleep but the thought of having another dream about Majima was all too possible and I didn't want that to make my day worse. I slid out of bed and looked around. Our clothes were thrown all over the place and I was glad to find my boxers from the night before. I touched the heart locket around my neck and gave it a soft kiss before closing my eyes. It was a way for me to tell my mom good morning without having an emotional breakdown.

I looked out the window and wasn't surprised to see the place fully guarded out front. There was no back way for tenants to go. I let out another sigh. With Nishiki gone, I wasn't leaving the apartment. He always had a couple of guys from the family post out front and keep watch for me leaving or for Majima showing up. I wasn't about to go out the window either. We were on the fifth floor of the building. I could have made a rope with some blankets, but the height of the building scared me.

I plopped on the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't much on. No surprise there either. I didn't want to get up, but my phone would provide me with anime that I enjoyed to watch so I convinced myself. I got up and grabbed my phone then returned to the couch searching for something to watch. I didn't want to watch something that I had seen before, so I looked for something new and decided to try out Cells at Work!

I hadn't expected it to turn out to be that good of a show, but I ended up binge watching at least five episodes. As I was about to start the sixth, a text from an unknown number came through. I blinked. That was odd. I haven't given my number to anyone recently and no one I knew would give my number out.

"Hey sexy. Where you at? You didn't come home the night before. That's a naughty, naughty boy of you." It said causing me to raise my eyebrow.

I knew it wasn't Majima since he didn't ever talk like that. I shook my head once more trying to dispel the thoughts of the attractive man. Who else could it have been?

"Uh…. Who is this?" I asked, hoping maybe it was a wrong number and it wasn't something terribly wrong.

"Now, now. Where would the fun be in telling you who I am? At least right now I'll keep it a secret. I also know that Goro has contacted you again. Do you want me to kill him? After all he'll get in the way of your precious relationship with Nishikiyama won't he? Do you want me to kill them both? I'd be glad to rid you of the burden the two put on you."

I started to panic at this point. Nishiki was out and I shouldn't really bother him while he was working. I couldn't contact Majima at all, so he was very possibly in danger.

"Don't you dare touch either of them. They've done nothing wrong to me." I stated, trying to brush off how uncomfortable this all made me.

"Oh but wasn't Majima the one who left you? Broke you beyond repair? Isn't that why you returned to selling yourself? Face it Levi. He'd be better off dead. Same thing with your current boyfriend. You could be with me. I could take care of you no problem. You wouldn't have to worry about being upset at all with me."

The more he talked, the more tense I became. Both of them were in danger and it was because of me.

"Leave them alone. If anything happened to them, I'd be devastated." I replied.

I didn't get another text from the number, so I tried to relax and go back to watching my anime, but something just didn't feel right. Something felt really off. I couldn't put my finger on what, but I was hoping that things would soon pass over.

"I know where you are. I see you there. Laying on the couch in your boxers. Man what I wouldn't do to get a piece of you again."

Those words sent me into a panic. I didn't bother answering the text back. At this point it was noon. Nishiki should have some free time, right? I chewed on my lip trying to decide what I should do. I couldn't leave the apartment and knowing that someone was watching me, that made me want to stay inside even more. What did I do? I ran into the room and covered myself with a robe.

"Look whoever you are, stay away from me and the guys. If you were trying to scare me, it worked. Please just leave me alone!"

I blocked the number and resumed my position on the couch. The window wouldn't have been able to see me. How would this person know I was in my boxers? Were there cameras in the apartment? I carefully looked around me but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I just needed to calm down and figure something out. I stayed on the couch watching the same anime until about 1:30 in the afternoon. That's when I got another text from another unknown number.

"I wonder how Nishiki would fare in a gun fight. Should we find out?"

I immediately blocked this number. I wasn't going to try and figure out who this one was like the last time. However, I wasted no time in calling Nishiki.

"Levi what's wrong?" He asked the moment he answered.

"Come home. Now. Please. I dunno what's going on, but I need you here." I said quickly, the fear and panic clear in my voice as I spoke to him.

He was quiet for a moment, trying to decipher if I was in trouble or not.

"I'm worried about you! I'll explain when you get home just please… Come home!" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over and it was evident in my voice.

"Alright, alright. Calm down ok? I'll be there in 20 minutes." He said softly trying to calm me down.

We said our good-byes and I sat there on the couch, chewing on my thumbnail as I waited for him to come home. He wanted me to be calm but how could I be when he was potentially in danger? I kept my eye on the time and when 1:50 rolled around, I jumped up and stared at the door. A few seconds later, Nishiki walked in, unharmed. I rushed to him and threw my arms around him hugging him tightly.  
"Oh thank god you're alright!" I exclaimed hugging him as tight to me as I possibly could.  
I hadn't been this scared for someone else in a long time. He was my everything at this point and I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to him because of me.

"Sh… It's alright now. I'm home." He murmured and rubbed my back as he held me tightly.

I was shaking like a leaf in his arms and I fought back the relieved sobs that wanted to escape me. He continued to rub my back and try to get me to calm down for a while. Eventually, I did manage to calm down and I looked up at him, relief evident as I looked at him.

"What happened? Why are you so spooked?" He asked, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

I led him back to the couch and explained what happened before handing my phone to him and letting him read what was said. I could tell he was pissed. It showed in the way he sat.

"Any ideas who this could be?" He asked me glaring a hole into the TV in front of us.

"None. It wouldn't be Majima, he doesn't talk like that and he wouldn't threaten anyone who was close to me. No matter how much he hated the person. Even then he wouldn't talk about himself in the third person. I don't know who it could be." I replied bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them once more.

"We'll find who this is. I'll kill him for scaring you like this." He murmured and pulled me onto his lap, holding me close as his fingers ran up and down my spine.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt so much better with him here. If he hadn't been able to come home, I don't know what I would have done. I would have worried myself sick.

Once I had calmed down fully, we flipped the tv on and found something we could both tolerate watching at this point. We stayed that way until about 2:30 when my stomach rumbled. I blinked and blushed a bit. This earned me a chuckle from Nishiki.

"Hungry?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

I wanted to deny the fact that I was indeed hungry since I hadn't had the best start to my day. The whole scare from the mysterious texter had also taken my attention and I hadn't much wanted to eat but having calmed down, I realized just how hungry I was.

"Go get dressed. We're going out tonight." Nishiki stated and forced me to stand up.

I pouted and stood there. He raised an eyebrow at me then smacked me on the ass trying to get me to move. I squeaked and blushed a bit. That certainly got me to go into the room and change into some proper clothing. I rooted through his closet until I found a different pair of skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides T-Shirt. I wasn't one for dressing up unless it was for work. I looked at myself in a mirror and combed through my hair with my fingers, making it look a little nicer than it had originally.

Once I was ready, I walked back out into the living room where Nishiki was waiting. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed a bit as I walked closer to him.  
"You look amazing as usual my love." He murmured and kissed me softly on the lips

I couldn't help the giggle that left me. His arm wrapped around my waist and he led me out to his car. It wasn't often that we went out due to the fact that we both didn't have a lot of money, but when we did go out, it was to cheap places when we got an unexpectedly good pay from either of our occupations.

Once we were at the car, I slid into the passenger side and got settled in while he made his way to the driver's side. After we were both ready to go, we were off. I didn't know where we were going but I knew it was going to be good no matter where we went. While we were on our way, my phone buzzed.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the screen. Seth had texted me. Curious, I opened the text and raised an eyebrow.

"Avoid Ise Sueyoshi. I seen Majima go in there and he will for sure trap you." The text said making me roll my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we would have enough money to go there. I think you're worrying for nothing. Anyway, how did you know we were even going out? Furthermore, how the hell do you know where he is at all times?" I replied looking out the window.

"Nishiki said he was going to take you out and to let him know if Majima was going into anywhere he was planning on taking you. He popped that idea out and since I know he's probably driving I'm telling you to tell him to avoid it at all costs. I have my ways of keeping tabs on the asshole."

I shook my head and locked my phone. There was no way Nishiki would take me to such a high-end place to eat. I ignored my phone for the rest of the drive there. However, when he pulled up to the place, my eyes widened, and I couldn't believe he had brought me to the place Seth had told me Majima went into. This couldn't be happening… Right? I shook my head. Maybe there was another place under the same name close by.  
Once we parked, I realized that I was severely underdressed for this place. There was no way they were going to let me in wearing what I was now. It was impossible.  
"They aren't going to let me in. There's no way. I'm far too underdressed compared to you." I stated frantically grabbing his arm to grab his attention before we started walking up towards the door.

He turned to me and smiled. That meant he had a plan up his sleeve that would get me in no matter what.

"Just leave it to me. You don't need to worry about anything." He murmured and slid out of the car.

I sighed and followed suit, though I didn't walk directly next to him. I hid partially behind him, hoping to not be noticed by the guy standing at the door but he seen me anyways and stopped us. This was it. This was where we were turned away at the door and I've officially ruined our day out.

"Don't worry. He's with me. Akira Nishikiyama. Patriarch of the Nishikiyama family." Nishiki said proudly.

I blinked. Patriarch of the Nishikiyama family? He got his own family and he hadn't bothered to tell me?! I followed silently behind him as we were let in and led to a private room. Once we were alone, I let Nishiki have it.

"You got your own family and you didn't tell me?!" I asked and slapped his arm with a scowl.

He looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at me.

"I intended to tell you but when you told me what was happening, I just kind of forgot about it. After all, you come first. Now with that being said, Dojima gave me a substantial amount of money to start the family and to get me a bigger place. Obviously, I'm going to move you in with me and that means you can quit the host club." He explained with a big smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had gotten his own family and was given an amount of money to get him on his feet. This was fantastic. I wouldn't have to work at the host club anymore and I could finally be with the man I loved. I hugged him tightly and nuzzled his chest. I was proud of him. After all this hard work, he finally got what he was looking for. I couldn't have been happier for him.

"This is fantastic news! We can finally be together the way we want to be." I murmured and pulled back to look up at him.

His fingers brushed my cheek and he gave me a soft kiss before helping me into my seat. This made the lunch much more enjoyable knowing we were on the right track to change. After I sat down though, I seen someone walk by. Someone in a snake-skin jacket and leather pants. I didn't get a good look at the face. He had walked away far too quickly for me to get a good look at his face. I shrugged off the incident figuring it wasn't much to worry about.

Lunch went without a hitch. My phone buzzed a couple of times and I ignored it. I wasn't going to let my phone get in the way of my date with my love. We talked about where we would like to move and how we would like to live our lives together. It was a rather nice day out if I had to say so myself.

On our way out, I needed the bathroom. I pulled myself away from Nishiki which earned me a look of confusion.

"Don't worry. I just need the bathroom. Go ahead out to the car. I'll be there soon." I explained and kissed his cheek,

"Alright. But don't keep me waiting too long." He said and spanked me on the ass.

I giggled and blushed deeply. There were only two men in this whole world who could embarrass me as much as they had while we were out. I shook my head dispelling the thought. After all, I was trying to get over him even if I hadn't after all these years.

Once in the bathroom and in a stall, I checked my phone and I felt my blood run cold. Seth had texted me letting me know what Majima was wearing and the image of the male I had seen walking past earlier while I was eating flashed through my head. This was bad. Majima was here. I hadn't seen him leave though that was always a possibility that he had left, and I just hadn't noticed.

Just as I finished my business, the main bathroom door opened and in walked someone else. I wasn't going to pay too much attention to it except for light glinting off of the floor randomly caught my attention and I watched the ground. In the stall next to me, I seen rather familiar shoes settle in. I held my breath. Did he know I was in the stall next to him?

I didn't move, I didn't breathe. I didn't want to alert him that I was there. Sure he probably knew someone was in the bathroom with him, but he didn't have to know it was me. After a minute of him being there, he finished his business and left the stall. I stayed where I was and waited until I heard the main door open and close. I let out the breath I had been holding exited my stall and went to the sink to wash my hands. After I dried my hands, I went towards the door to leave. Right as I was about to open the door, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the biggest stall pinning me against the bathroom door.

The wonderful smell of Aventus cologne filled my nose and I stiffened. I didn't have a great view of the male pinning me to the door but from what I could see, it was a snake-skin jacket and the top of leather pants. Instinctively, I placed my hands on his chest. I had intended to try and push him away, instead, one of his hands pinned them to his body, his heart was beating heavily against his chest.

"Levi. Come back to me." His deep voice murmured against my ear.

His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me fully against him. I was speechless. Here he was. Full Goro Majima. He hadn't much changed but his outfit and hair. From the last time I had seen him the night before, he had shaved. I didn't dare make eye contact with him. If I did, I don't know if I would be able to leave at all.

"You haven't changed at all. Still the shy and timid man I love." He said, letting my hands go and wrapping his other arm around my waist, fully trapping me against him.

My breathing went ragged. I swallowed hard and I kept my gaze on his chest. That didn't last long though. His hand trailed up my back, over my ribs and chest to my chin where he tilted my head up and forced me to look him in the eye. My breathing caught in my throat at the look in his eye. He wanted me right then and there. He was holding himself back. I had to say it impressed me some to see him restrain himself.

"I-I need to go." I managed to stutter out.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Did he think I was here alone? He wasn't saying anything, so I had hoped it went through to him that I needed to go. I opened my mouth to say something and he stopped me by kissing me. My eyes went wide and gripped the edge of his jacket tightly. My legs wanted to give out on me and if he hadn't been holding me as tight as he was, I would have ended up on the floor. He gripped my thighs and used them to lift me up and push me against the door. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the urge to kiss him back. I lost the fight rather quickly and kissed him back with everything else. I pulled him closer to me.

I felt him smirk and when he pulled back, I could hear the smug tone his voice took on.

"You still can't resist me even after all this time. Why not come back to me then?" He asked placing a kiss on my neck.

"I-I can't. Nishiki…" I trailed off, not wanting to go too far into my current relationship with him.

He growled and bit my neck sucking harshly on the spot. I gasped and moaned out tightening my legs around him. I was slowly getting turned on the more he abused the spot on my neck, and I could tell he was getting an erection himself. I knew I needed to get him to stop before things went to far. I already knew that there was going to be a mark on my neck from how hard he was sucking. My phone went off causing me to jump and him to pull away from me.

I shakily reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Nishiki was calling me. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew I had to. I cleared my throat and tried to keep myself as calm as possible.

"H-Hello." I answered trying to keep my voice stable.

"Hey you ok? You've been in there for quite some time and the bathroom door is locked." Nishiki's worried voice came through the speaker.

"It is? That's weird." I replied genuinely not knowing the door had been locked.

"Are you going to be out soon?" He asked.

Before I could reply, Majima lifted up my shirt and wrapped his lips around my nipple sucking on it gently. My head tilted back, and I bit my lip doing my best to keep myself from moaning out. As he sucked on my nipple, he started grinding himself against me. I almost lost myself right there. I swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be out here soon." I replied, surprised that came out smoother than I had thought it would.

"Alright. I'll give you a few more minutes before I have a member of staff come unlock the door." He stated before hanging up the phone.

"G-Goro please… He's going to come in if you don't let me go." I whimpered

To my relief, he pulled back and gently set me down. It took me a moment to get my balance and even when I did, I was still shaky.

"I'll get you back at some point. That's a promise." He said softly and brushed his thumb over my cheek before giving me another soft kiss.

I left the stall, using the wall to keep myself up. I did the best I could to get my erection to go away as quickly as I could before I unlocked the main door, which I still hadn't figured out how Majima pulled that off without me hearing him. I walked out and right into Nishiki. I blinked and immediately gripped his suit jacket tightly hiding my face against him. His arms instantly wrapped tightly around me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked clearly worried about me.

"Just… Take me home please." I whimpered nuzzling closer to him.

He didn't say anything and hesitated. I assumed he was looking at the bathroom. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the car. He set me inside and closed the door. I hid my neck the best I could, trying not to draw too much attention to it. The whole drive home was quiet, but I knew he wanted to question me about what happened.

When we reached his apartment, he parked and turned toward me, rubbing my arm to get my attention. I looked up from my feet and looked at him. I wanted to cry, I wanted to go back. I shook my head. Going back wasn't an option and I felt dumb for feeling that way. I took a deep breath.

"Can we talk about this inside the apartment. I don't want to do this here." I murmured knowing I wasn't going to get out of talking about what happened.

He nodded and got out of the car. I slid out of the car by myself and waited until he came to my side of the car. I wrapped my arm around his and together we walked inside. Once inside, he closed the door and picked me up going to the couch. Sitting down, he sat me on his lap and went to place a kiss on my neck but stopped. I silently cursed. I could feel his mood instantly change. He didn't say anything yet, probably waiting for me to explain what happened. I took a deep shaky breath and did just that. I explained everything how it happened.

"That bastard…" He growled and I could tell he wanted to go kill him.

I didn't know what I could say that would calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed myself against him. He seemed to calm down slightly and his grip on me tightened.

"He's going to pay." He stated glaring at the wall.

"Don't worry about him. Just… Fuck me." I murmured and softly nibbled on his neck.

Both of us were surprised I even managed to state that without stuttering or hesitating. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me but talking about had happened brought back the arousal that started back at the restaurant. He didn't make me wait too long. He picked me up, carried me to the room and ravaged me for the rest of the day and into the night until we couldn't go anymore just like the night before. We talked a bit before we fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
